Virginia Plain
"Virginia Plain" is a song by British glam rock group Roxy Music, released as their debut single in August 1972. About the song Written by Roxy frontman Bryan Ferry, "Virginia Plain" was recorded by his band in July 1972 at London's Command Studios. Backed with "The Numberer" (an instrumental composed by Andy Mackay), as a single the song became a Top 10 hit in the UK, peaking at number four. The song was not present on the original UK LP version of the band's debut, Roxy Music, and had not even been recorded when the album was released. After the success of the album in the UK, it was included on later reissues. In 1977, it was re-released as a single, together with "Pyjamarama", originally the second Roxy Music single, to promote their Greatest Hits album, and reached number 11. "Virginia Plain" features bass guitarist Rik Kenton, who joined after Graham Simpson left the band. It begins with a deceptively quiet introduction, followed by an instant increase of volume as soon as the vocals come in on the first verse, this apparently being a deliberate ploy by Bryan Ferry to trap unwary radio and club DJs. The song was also notable at the time for its lack of chorus and for its synthesizer work by Brian Eno. Former art student Ferry took the title "Virginia Plain" from one of his own paintings, featuring images of the cigarette brand of the same name. Warhol superstar Baby Jane Holzer is also referenced in the lyrics "Baby Jane's in Acapulco / We are flying down to Rio" and "can't you see that Holzer mane?". Phil Manzanera's guitar solo was totally improvised. He later claimed he played the first thing that came into his head. The song was used as the intro to "Rio" during Duran Duran's ''Greatest and Latest Tour'' in 1998. Other appearances Albums: *''Dream Home Heartaches...Remaking/Remodeling Roxy Music'' *''Here Today Gone Tomorrow'' *''Manchester: December 18, 1998'' *''Advertizing Music'' Videos: *''Live on Planet Earth: Vol. 1-2'' Personnel *Bryan Ferry - Vocals, Hohner pianet, Mellotron, harmonica *Andy Mackay - Oboe, saxophone *Brian Eno - Synthesizer, treatments *Paul Thompson - Drums *Phil Manzanera - Electric guitar *Rik Kenton - Bass guitar Lyrics Make me a deal and make it straight All signed and sealed I'll take it To Robert E. Lee I'll show it I hope and pray he don't blow it 'cause We've been around a long time just try try tryin' to Make make the big time... Take me on a roller coaster Take me for an airplane ride Take me for a six days wander but don't you Don't you throw away my pride aside besides What's real and make believe Baby Jane's in Acapulco We're flyin' down to Rio Throw me a line I'm sinking fast Clutching at straws can't make it Havana sound we're trying hard edge the hipster jiving Last picture show's down the drive-in You're so sheer you're so chic Teenage rebel of the week Flavors of the mountain streamline Midnight blue casino floors Dance the cha-cha through til sunrise Open up exclusive doors oh wow! Just like flamingos look the same So me and you, just we two got to reach for something new Far beyond the pale horizon Some place near the desert strand Where my Studebaker takes me That's where I'll make my stand but wait Can't you see that Holzer mane What's her name Virginia Plain Category:Cover songs